


Morning Routines

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Husbands, I just like to give Seb a family, M/M, Morning Routines, cause he deserves it, cause they are cute as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets woken up by his daughter and then the morning starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally the worst in this fandom. The game was this psychotic game with angst and gore and i'm just in the corner writing domestic fluff and shit cause I can't handle sad things.

“Wake up! Wake up!”

It was way too early for this.

“Mmm five more minutes...” Sebastian turned away from the small hands that were pulling at his shirt and brought the covers over his head. A light body climbed up on the bed and began to jump on him.

“Papa you have to get up!” Audrey was tugging at the blankets and Sebastian peered over the edge to look at the little girl.

“Why do I have to get up?”

“It’s snowing, Papa! And Daddy said that it was time to wake up.” He groaned as he sat up and Audrey moved so she was sitting on the unoccupied pillow next to him.

“If it’s snowing then that means it cold out. I don’t like the cold, sweetie.” Audrey laughed at her father’s fake pout and tugged at his sleeve.

“Pleeeease? I wanna play outside.”

“I suppose we could get up... but not until I give you your morning tickles!” Sebastian pulled Audrey into his embrace and began to tickle her sides, causing the young girl to try and escape his hold while laughing uncontrollably.

“N-no! Hahahaha-! D-Daddy I n-hehehe need help!” Audrey continued to squirm around and soon Joseph appeared in the doorway.

“I hope you aren’t tormenting our daughter, Seb.” Sebastian smirked up at his husband.

“Come on, Jojo. Would I ever?” Joseph shook his head and watched as Audrey broke free from her father’s grip and grabbed his hands so she could hold it and look at the size difference.

“Papa, will I get as big as you one day?” Sebastian looked to see his daughter’s tiny hand pressed against his larger one and smiled.

“Maybe one day, sweetie. But you need to take care of your body and be healthy.” Audrey looked down at her hands and Joseph cleared his throat.

“Breakfast will be done soon, and coffee has already been heated up. Better move fast or it’ll get cold.” Joseph smiled at the sight of his daughter so close to Sebastian and left before his heart would break.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Audrey and pulled her onto his lap so he could press their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. His daughter laughed at the gesture and wiggled her own tiny nose against his larger one.

“I think it’s time we got up and saw Daddy in the kitchen. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yeah!” Audrey jumped up on the bed as Sebastian crawled out from under the sheets. Once he felt like he wouldn’t tip over, Sebastian scooped his daughter up into his arms and carried her to the kitchen.

“I heard there was coffee ready in here.” Joseph was standing in front of the kitchen window with a cup of coffee in hand when he turned to look at his husband and little girl.

“Well you heard correctly, which is surprising since you’re an old man.” Sebastian walked over to Jojo and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips and Audrey made a sound of protest from between them. Joseph pulled away and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head.

“Sorry, darling. Do you want breakfast?” The little girl nodded her head eagerly and Sebastian put her down so she could run to the table and sit down. Joseph began to get her breakfast together when Sebastian wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

“You left me alone in bed this morning.”

“Well one of us had to get up to start breakfast.”

“An extra five minutes wouldn’t have hurt.”

“Your definition of five minutes is actually a half hour.” Joseph turned his head to see Sebastian’s face resting on his shoulder and the older man smiled at him.

“It’s Saturday. We’re supposed to sleep in.”

“Well Audrey saw that it was snowing out and wanted you to take her out to play.”

“Papa! Will you take me to the park? Please?” The sound of their daughter’s voice had both detectives looking over at the little girl. She looked eagerly between them and the window where the sight of snow was prominent.

“You have to eat first, but sure, I’ll take you.” Sebastian smiled as his daughter began to buzz with excitement and suddenly Joseph turned to look at him.

“If you’re going to take her out there you better make sure she’s bundled up. I don’t want her to get a cold.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she stays warms.” Sebastian pressed one last kiss onto Joseph’s forehead before grabbing a cup of coffee and going over to the table to sit with Audrey who was rambling on about how much she loved winter and the snow.

Joseph watched the scene with immense affection and knew that there was nothing else in the world that he needed to be happy.


End file.
